1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a buffering device.
2. Description of Related Art
A vending machine includes a cabinet and a door pivotably attached to the cabinet. A buffering device is attached to the door. When the door is rotating to a closed position, the buffering device provides resistance to slow down a rotation speed of the door. However, the buffering device includes resilient members which easily become invalid because of mechanical fatigue.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.